rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodwood Myrellic
Bloodwood Myrellic is a Metissarie within the Dragonkin Worshippers played by Lycan Roach (Ongard Odin). His job is to spy on the Southern opposition. He is renown as one of the most talented members of the Metissarie's having accomplished many assignments in his time. History Birth Bloodwood was born to Azrean and Erelin Myrellic, a couple of Artemisians who have served in the Worshippers since their youths. During their travels into the Wilderness, Erelin had gone into labor and she gave birth underneath one of the rare Bloodwood trees, his mother died giving birth to him, but before her death, she asked that he be named "Bloodwood". His father happily raised him for the first year of his life, however he was killed later on by a Greater Demon. Thus Bloodwood was orphaned and left in the care of his best friend Coriel. Childhood Coriel, a Metissarie whom often assisted Coriel on assignments raised Bloodwood as a loving father. Unfortunately, Bloodwood was not a popular child, despite his speed, Bloodwood lacked the strength of those around him and he was often mocked for being able to flee better than he can fight. He tried to ignore his treatment as much as possible and Coriel trained him as best he could in the ways of the Worshippers, he had faith in the young boy and it was thanks to his guidance that Bloodwood became the talented Metissarie he is today. Fall of the Dre'ofain During the final days of the Worshippers before their conquest of Daemonheim, Bloodwood, Coriel, the Hadean and a few other Worshippers were chosen to wipe out one of the last tribes within the Waste lands of Forinthy, the Dre'ofain a tribe of the Northern Wilds. At first when the attack began, Bloodwood was under the belief that the Hadean Razalan planned to try and convert some of the tribe, but he instead took the survivors of the raid and tortured them to a painful death. Scarred by the experience, Bloodwood gained a pity for the southerners stronger then was normal for a Worshippers, feeling that the Worshippers have forgotten that southerners should be pitied and not just hated. The Dragonkin Experiment During an expedition into southern lands, the younger Bloodwood came across a creature with the head and scales of a dragon, but the general physique of a human. Rather then report this strange being to his superiors, Bloodwood told it to hide for fear that the rest of his Worshipper party might sacrifice it through one of the Worshippers rituals, experiment on it or whatever else. He ordered the creature to return to its cave where the next day he arrived with food supplies to help the creature survive, it named itself as Wind and claimed that he had been within the caves for as long as he remembers! The two stayed together for a while where they became friends, however Bloodwood eventually had to return to their at the time base in the Wilderness. The Fall of Daemonheim Bloodwood played only a small part in the conquest of Daemonheim, his job was to join the final charge into enemy lines and aide in hunting the survivors, naturally this went against his morales and he would fall more into the role of catching future Persae then he did actual killing. Conquest over the South TBA Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragonkin Worshippers